colision
by chidorisagara
Summary: ichigo y rukia van a la sociedad de almas pero cuando se encuentran con matsumoto...esta los lleva por los malos caminos de la vida XD


Hola a todos los que estén leyendo esto, es la primera vez que pongo esto en práctica pero allá va…

Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama (hasta ahora, porque si no confirma el ichiruki…)

...colision…

En la sala de la sexta división se podia ver una figura de una pequeña chica que escribía apresuradamente sobre uno de los papeles que parecían ser millones mas por las altas e interminables filas blancas que la rodeaban.

_maldito idiota-se quejaba apretando un poco de mas el lápiz de su mano rompiéndole la punta-me cago en Renji!!

_jajajajajaja-se escucho una risa desde la puerta y en efecto Renji pasaba por la misma haciendo una graciosa mueca tratando de no reírse mas.

_TU!!-gruño Rukia lanzándose contra el y empezando a tirarle los cachetes-te metiste con la persona equivocada Renji!, me las pagaras!

Rukia estaba de muy mal humor porque cuando llego a la sociedad de almas a la mañana con el descerebrado de Ichigo después de prácticamente un mes sin recibir ninguna información la "recompensaron" gracias a su querido amigo Renji dándole una súper-archi-mega-ultra pila de hojitas que en un primer momento eran para su hasta el momento amigo, pero el no tuvo una mejor idea que pedir que se le den todas a ella para que las lea y organice de paso para que matando dos pájaros de un tiro se entere de todo lo que paso en la sociedad de almas.

como el pelotudo de Ichigo corría por los pasillos huyendo de Kempachi-el cual se entero inmediatamente cuando llego-no podia sufrir con ella, pero ya se las pagarían todos.

_maldito hijo de-

_ga bagsta dukia me guelen gos cashetes-suplicaba Renji con unas lagrimitas en los ojos y los cachetes totalmente rojos y adoloridos.

_te lo mereces animal!-Rukia lo dejo en paz solo porque por la puerta entro Byakuya seguido atrás de Ichigo y cabe decir que este con la mirada se burlaba del estado de Renji.

_esta bien, esta bien me pase un poco nada mas-dijo frotándose los cachetes y mirando feo a Ichigo.

_encima de todo no aprendí nada, o mejor dicho si, aquí nadie trabaja!!!, en los informes habla de que Matsumoto casi ahoga a el capitán Hitsugaya como 2 veces promedio por día gracias a sus abrazos de borracha, que Hanatarou cura a 5 personas y hiere a 10 porque la Zampacktou guarda el poder y cuando se llena lo saca, y por ultimo pero no menos importante que Yumichika gasta un gran presupuesto de quien sabe donde para sus estupidos tratamientos de belleza…tengo la ligera sospecha de que peina a Kempachi-murmuro riéndose un poco de su propio comentario.

_Rukia.-la llamo Byakuya serio como siempre.

_si ni-sama?.

_tu trabajo lo terminare yo-finalizo el noble.

Rukia lo miro como si tuviera 2 cabezas y 3 ojos, pestañeo repetidamente tratando d recuperar la dignidad porque tanto ella como los otros dos presentes se quedaron en estado de shock.

_eh…no es necesario ni-sama yo solo le recriminaba a Renji porq-

_he dicho que lo termino yo.

Y así fue como los tres presentes se dieron cuenta de que si no querían terminar cortados en mil pedacitos por su espada era mejor dejar que el noble haga lo que se le venga en gana.

_de..de acuerdo ni-sama muchas! Gracias -se apresuro a contestar la joven Kuchiki.

…

Cuando los tres se recuperaron de la gran y repentina amabilidad del noble se retiraron de la casa para visitar un poco los alrededores y ver que todo estuviera en orden.

En una esquina al doblar se encontraron con una Matsumoto bastante alocada y a Momo un poco apenada por las actitudes de su amiga.

_hola a todos!!-saludo Matsumoto agitando la mano.

_Matsumoto-san-respondió Renji.

_haa!-suspiro por parte de Ichigo.

_hola Matsumoto, momo-Chan-contesto Rukia.

_¿como te encuentras Rukia-Chan hace mucho que no te veo por la sociedad de almas que estabas haciendo allá para estar tan ocupada eh?-pregunta obviamente hecha por Matsumoto que se reía pícaramente dejando a tres presentes sonrojados y a una que no entendía a que se refería.

_que mierda decís Matsumoto?-espeto Ichigo muy rojo y con la mano temblando fuertemente en un gesto de nervios.

_yo? Nada solo les pregunto-dijo inocentemente.

_ah … pues en realidad no mucho porque Ichigo es un amargado, yo quise ir a ese lugar en dond todos los humanos se juntan y bailan y el dijo que ni loco y que como el no iba ni iba a ir yo tampoco podría estar en un lugar como ese-Rukia contaba esto con el ceño bastante fruncido en señal de enojo, por su parte Ichigo volteo la mirada por miedo de que Matsumoto se diera cuente de que no quería ir por estar-

_estas celoso!!!-grito Matsumoto apuntándolo con el dedo-Rukia chan el esta ce-

Ichigo se apresuro y del piso agarro un poco de pasto y se lo puso en la boca impidiéndole hablar.

_Rangiku-san!-dijo momo preocupada.

_vieja metida-murmuro Ichigo.

_que dijiste niñato!-rugió Matsumoto cuando por fin se pudo sacar todo el pasto para poder hablar, Ichigo solo la miro indiferente.-no te preocupes Rukia-chan hoy a la noche nos vamos a juntar todos a diver-

_emborracharse-interfirió Renji.

_oi!! Bueno…también va a haber algo de alcohol pero sino no se le puede decir fiesta!!-Matsumoto se sonrojo pensando en el alcohol y puso cara soñadora.

Todos la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza y procedieron a hablar con momo que seguramente les traería mas respuestas que una Matsumoto semi-conciente.

_es eso cierto Momo?-pregunto Rukia.

_claro! Todos los shinigamis están invitados pero solo van los jóvenes y los capitanes ni aparecen.

_me parece divertido-Rukia puso la misma cara que puso cuando don kan'onji estaba dando el espectáculo en Karakura.-iré!

_eh!!?? Enana!! Tenemos que regresar hasta cuando piensas que aguantare estar cerca de tu hermano y huir del sadomasoquista de Kempachi!!-dijo agitado y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

_yo también iré!-aseguro Renji pensando en lo divertido que seria ver a Ichigo en una de esas fiestas.

_pero!!...agggh! ni modo.

_perfecto esta por empezar asi que… vamos chicos!!-Matsumoto empujo a todos hasta "la diversión" y en unos segundos casi sin darse cuenta se encontraban en una parte del seretei que nunca habian visto. Era una casa totalmente despejada que tenia varias mesas y una barra muy larga de tragos en donde por supuesto Matsumoto se encontraría en unos momentos. Miraron a su alrededor para ver en donde carajo estaban y tal como lo dijo la pequeña Momo solo había gente joven, ningún capitán ni siquiera el pequeño/sexy Toushiro.

_esta es la diversión de la que hablabas _ pregunto Ichigo señalando a un grupo de personas que dormían en el piso en un rincón de la casa.

_...

_...

_...

_eh?!! Matsumoto!-Ichigo pudo encontrar a la mujer sentada en la barra y prendida de la silla como si tuviera pegamento, ya estaba borracha.

_la perdimos-dijo Renji acercándose a un lugar en donde todos jugaban a las cartas-vamos Ichigo hagamos algo ya que estamos acá!!

_...es lo que hay-dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros y acompañando a su amigo hasta donde estaban los shinigamis con poca ropa y algunos con demasiada. En realidad sabían que era deplorable meterse en esas cosas porque lo mas seguro es que perdieran pero ya que, total estaban sumamente aburridos y no había de otra.

_bueno y ahora?-pregunto Rukia a Hinamori.

_lo siento Rukia-chan pero no hay mucha diversión, en realidad solo se divierte Rangiku-san y los que arrastra con ella siempre terminan…no muy bien que digamos.

_mmm… pero no importa vamos con Matsumoto!!-dijo caminado seguida de momo hasta donde estaba la borracha.

…

Como paso no tiene ni idea, de lo que es conciente es que nunca mas le haría caso a las proposiciones de Matsumoto.

En efecto se había quedado en pelotas y con un frió de puta madre porque todos los mafiosos de mierda le hicieron trampa y le sacaron hasta lo que no tenia (se quedo en boxers).

_maldito Renji…achu!-el pobre shinigami estaba resfriado y Renji no lo acompañaba porque el muy idiota se quedo dando el todo o nada para poder recuperar algo de ropa y eso que solo tenia los pantalones.

Cuando entro en la sala busco con la mirada a Rukia y se le subieron los colores a la cara, no estaba sola, es mas estaba muy bien acompañada y parecía muy alegre.

_enana!!- la llamo haciendo que ella volteara la cabeza.

_no gritesh desherebrado!...me… itai!-dijo agarrando su cabeza.

_estas toda borrachota-le recrimino mirándola de arriba abajo: pelo revuelto traje desarreglado mostrando lo que no debia sentada arriba de una pier-pero que mierda!!! RUKIA!!! Salte de ahí!

_escucha amigo, la estábamos pasando muy bien hasta que tu llegaste, porque no te vas-le dijo el tipo en el que Rukia estaba sentada. Tenia el pelo negro y ojos verdes (n/a todo un galán XD) y tomo la cintura de la morena pasando un brazo alrededor en forma de abrazo.

_quítale las manos de encima-dijo Ichigo entre dientes apretando fuertemente los puños.

_y que si no quiero.-lo reto.

_hmp!.

Ichigo tomo la mano de Rukia y tiro de ella haciendo que el tipejo ese la suelte, cuando Rukia choco contra su pecho le agarro firmemente la cintura y le pego una patada al tipo que lo dejo K.O.

_idiota! Que?...huy-Rukia se agarro de las ropas del shinigami sustituto porque le había agarrado un mareo.

_enana estupida! Mira lo que haces cuando estas borracha!

_lo dices como si siempre me emborrachara es la primera ves!-dijo indignada mirando para otro lado.

_...

_porque no contestas idio-Rukia giro la cabeza y Ichigo le tomo la cara fuertemente para que no la pueda mover.

_si te vuelvo a ver asi de carca de un hombre…-le susurro en el oído-me las vas a pagar caro…shinigami-dijo acercando su boca a la comisura de sus labios chocando seductoramente contra los labios entre abiertos de la morena, esta estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Ichigo y cuando lo sintió tan cerca no pudo reaccionar (y no era por el alcohol) cuando Ichigo la beso ella apretó la ropa del pecho del chico y lo atrajo hacia ella para continuar pero el chico se aparto.

_oi!-se quejo la chica sonrojada.

_es un castigo por verte tan melosita con otro-le dijo con una media sonrisa y bajando su mano hasta la cintura de la chica.

_estas celoso Ichigo?-le dijo burlona.

_urusai!! Volvamos a casa…

_pero y Renji y los demás?

_bah! Ellos se la arreglaron solos, no me quiero quedar acá para cuando Byakuya se haya enterado.

Rukia asintió y caminando los dos juntos regresaron a Karakura, Rukia con una sonrisa sincera y divertida e Ichigo con el ceño fruncido (eso no puede cambiar) y un amago de sonrisa de idiota.

…

Eso es todo se me ocurrió y lo escribí, si les gusta déjenme un review…

Arigato!!! *u*


End file.
